A vehicle protects the limbs, in particular the legs, of the vehicle passengers in the event of a frontal and a rear crash using its crash load pathways, which are limited in the vehicle floor area to the vehicle passenger compartment. Through the limitation of the crash load pathways in the vehicle floor area, an interruption of the crash load pathways both to the rear axle area and to the front axle area results. This means that in the event of a rear crash, the rear axle may be pressed in the direction toward the vehicle passenger compartment and in the event of a frontal crash, the front axle frame may be pressed in the direction toward the vehicle passenger compartment.
For this purpose, FIG. 8 shows a vehicle floor area 8 of a vehicle 50 having rear axle area 4 according to the prior art. The rear wheels 26 and 27 are articulated with a multi-link rear axle 17 in the rear axle area 4. The rear axle 17 is in turn fixed on a rear axle frame 5 of the vehicle body 28. A fuel tank is situated in the rear axle frame 5 as an energy accumulator 3 in the typical vehicle 50.
In the vehicle floor area 8, crash load pathways 6 and 7 are limited to the vehicle passenger compartment 9. The crash load pathways 6 form extensions of the front axle frame, and the crash load pathways 7 are formed by tunnel edge profiles of a central tunnel in the floor area below the vehicle passenger compartment. The vehicle passenger compartment 9 is reinforced by the crash load pathways 6 and 7, however, the rear axle frame 5 having the rear axle 17 can disadvantageously be displaced in the vehicle floor area 8 in the direction toward the vehicle passenger compartment 9 in the event of a rear collision.
An electrically driven vehicle, in particular a passenger automobile, is known from the publication DE 41 29 737 A1, whose rear axle is driven in the rear axle area by an electric motor, the battery being situated between the electric motor and rear seats of the vehicle inside the vehicle passenger compartment.
FIG. 9 shows a schematic top view of the configuration of the electric motor 31 having its drive axle 32 of the known electrically driven vehicle 30. The energy accumulator 3 in the form of a battery is situated in a frame 29, which has two crossbeams 40 and 41 situated one over another in the rear area toward the electric motor 31 and crossbeams 46 and 47 situated one over another in the front area toward the rear seat of the vehicle 30. In addition, the frame 29 further comprises longitudinal carriers 42 and 43 situated one over another on one side of the vehicle 30 and longitudinal carriers 44 and 45 situated one over another on the diametrically opposing side of the vehicle 30.
Corresponding plates are situated between the lower and upper crossbeams or longitudinal carriers, so that the frame 29, which is open on top, can receive a battery as the energy accumulator 3, the battery being fixed with the aid of tension straps 48 and 49 in the frame 29. The frame 29 is situated and reinforced between longitudinal carriers 37 and 38 of the vehicle body of this electric vehicle 30 and supports the vehicle passenger compartment in the rear seat area in the event of a side impact.
A disadvantage of this electric vehicle 30 is the complex, heavy frame for the energy accumulator area, which is fixed between the vehicle body longitudinal carriers 37 and 38 and from which the battery accumulator device can be installed and removed via a lid in the vehicle passenger compartment. Such a frame 29 for the energy accumulator area 2 of a vehicle 30 means a significant increase in weight and, because no crash load pathways are provided in the longitudinal direction, parallel to the longitudinal carriers 37 and 38, only provides a supporting lateral crash protection, and does not contribute to the protection in the event of frontal or rear accident impacts.
In view of the foregoing, at least one object is to provide a vehicle having an energy accumulator in an energy accumulator area in the vehicle, the energy accumulator area contributing to increasing the vehicle body rigidity, on the one hand, and providing a crash-safe area for the energy accumulator, on the other hand. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.